


The Valentino Rossi Initiation Club

by halseys



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: It was Uccio who put the idea in his head, a flippant comment that any of the boys, his boys, would be willing to repay Valentino for his wisdom and inspiration with more than words and that nobody would blame him for taking a little bit of advantage of the young riders. He'd called it idol worship, and to have so many young guns are his disposal - it would be rude not to. Maybe they expected it.





	The Valentino Rossi Initiation Club

Frankie was all soft tanned skin and wild curls, the man reminded Valentino of himself in more than one way. It was a Tuesday night, Valentino remembers because they were all having a last minute training session before flying out to Barcelona the next day, everyone had drifted off after dinner in drips and drabs, sighting the need to sleep before their early flight and shortly before midnight it was just he and Frankie left.

They'd both been nursing a beer for the last hour, knowing to savour the little alcohol they allow themselves. It had sent a little lump to Valentino's throat as he saw the younger mans hand running up and down his beer bottle, his mind tainting the image of what he would prefer Frankie's hand was wrapped around. The easy conversation between them had turned into a silence, both keeping their eyes on each other, Vale hoping his eyes were saying what his mind was thinking and if they were - Frankie wasn't moving an inch, as if daring him to take that step.

"Frankie..." Vale mummers, but it sounds loud against the quiet surroundings.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to bed," Valentino can see the flash for disappointment cross Frankie's face, before sticking his tongue out to wet his lips, making his decision, "do you want to come with me?" Frankie nods 'yes', wondering if he tried to speak, would any words even come out? Valentino Rossi, the greatest of all time, inviting him to bed? That was enough to make anyone speechless.

Vale held out his hand, leading him out of the garden, into the house and up the stairs. They both kept quiet, aware of anyone caught them, they would wonder why Frankie was going to the left hand side of the house when his room was on the right. Frankie already knew where the olders room was but he'd never been inside. He didn't know what he was expecting when he walked in, but it was simple, a kingsized bed sat in the middle, a few pictures hang on the walls, and the odd trophy or memorabilia around, those being the only sign this room belonged to such a successful man.

He almost stumbled as Valentino lead him to the bed, but shakes himself out. No way was he going to let his maybe only one chance to spend a night with Valentino result in him being an awkward bumbling mess, he was going to take this like he deserved it. He'd worked hard for this privilege. Valentino sits on the side of the bed, pulling him over to stand between his legs. Frankie, feeling the indulgence take over, pushes him back on the bed, the older man falls back with an 'oomph', appreciating this new found confidence. Frankie climbs on top of him, pining him to the bed, practically smashing his mouth against his, Valentino responding in equal ferocity. Valentino likes to take the control, flipping the pair over and grinds against the bulge he feels growing between his legs. His hands find the bottom of Frankie's shirt, pulling it off with ease, barely breaking their kiss. Frankie returns the favour, lips pressing at Valentino's neck, as the older man palms him through his jeans, it's almost painful how hard he feels, restrained in his tight trousers, he almost wants to beg Vale to strip them off for him. A moan reaching his lips, once Vale's hands slip into his boxers, gripping his cock in his hand, it's almost too tight, the man not realising his own strength maybe, but it feels too fucking good to complain. He's coming quickly beneath Valentino's calloused hands, watching with ultimate fascination as his childhood hero pulls his hand out of Frankie's boxers, covered in white liquid and he puts it in his mouth, licking his hand clean.

Frankie gulps, "Fucking hell." He mutters, though barely has time to recover before Valentino is flipping him over so he's lying on his stomach and he's yanking his jeans and boxers down in bare desperation before following with his own. Frankie hears the drawer beside him open, and the click of a lid, before Valentino pulls his hips up, getting him on all fours in front of him. Valentino salivates at the image in front of him - a young, fit man laid out on all fours always did something to Valentino, and with age that fact hasn't changed.

Frankie almost begs before he feels a coldness pressed against him, a finger slipping in easily with the lube, although Frankie can tell Valentino wants this as quickly as he does, he notices the gentleness Vale displays to him. Maybe they're doing something they've never done together before, but he was still his elder, still took good care of him.Frankie grasps at the sheets as he opens him up, the pain slowly developing into pleasure.

"Tell me if it hurts." Vale demands, hands moving to Frankie's hips. Valentino doesn't ask as he pushes inside him, though he doubts anyone would say no to Vale, he knows he wouldn't. The older man pauses after noticing the groan at the intrusion.

"Don't stop." Frankie warns, pushing back against his crotch. It takes all of Valentino's self control not to push hard and fast, taking it slowly, wanting it to be a pleasure for both of them. He eases into in, creating a steady rhythm, Frankie's breathy moans sounding like music to his ears, one thing Valentino appreciates about youth is the enthusiasm to go over and over, never getting tired, something he has come to miss in his older years. "God, Vale, please." Valentino's senses go on overload, too lost in the sensation to hold back, he holds Frankie's hips tight, knowing there will be marks tomorrow, he slams into him, a few quick thrusts before he comes inside Frankie, practically falling in top of him, chests heaving.

He rolls off his younger lover, catching his breath back before the reality of it all sinks in. He was suppose to look after this boy, not take advantage, and as the guilt twisted in his stomach, he couldn't help but think it felt good. The wrongness felt completely right. Vale watches as Frankie looks torn, wondering if he should get up and go or stay the night, he's hesitating, just watching his mentor filter through his feelings. Valentino's mind clicks back into gear and presses his lips to Frankie's quickly one more time.

The truth is, Valentino didn't know if he wanted him to stay, there were consequences to either decision.

"Night, Frankie." He breaths out, turning away to duck into sleep, not kicking him out but also not inviting him to stay. The younger man pauses, closing his eyes, only to open them a moment later, and crawl out of the bed, picking up his clothes as he went. The only goodbye being the click of the door as he leaves.


End file.
